It is proposed to continue the work along the lines specified in the report. Studies will be commenced on the sequence of amino acids in the vicinity of the essential lysine and the essential cysteine of UDPG-dehydrogenase. Further work is planned on the role of the subunits structure of both UDPG-dehydrogenase from pro- and eukaryotic sources. Attempts will be made to relate the function of these four-electron NAD-linked dehydrogenases to the two-electron alcohol dehydrogenase and glutamate dehydrogenase, both of which have been shown to involve an essential lysine group.